


Where Are The Ghosts?

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Is A Dick, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Spooky, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ryan wants to see the spooky boys. When he doesn't though, Shane has an idea of just where they might be.Oneshot/drabble





	Where Are The Ghosts?

They'd been here for ages. And a lot of other places too, come to think of it. But nothing ever happened. Ryan was starting to get frustrated by it. 

"Where are the ghosts?"

Shane glanced at him. Oh. Maybe he'd just make fun of him for still believing in this. But he said something different, actually. "Maybe they're homophobic."

Ryan rose an eyebrow. "Shane, we're not gay."

"We're not?"

Wow, why was he friends with him again?

Giant dork. Emphasis on giant.


End file.
